


Down the Rabbit Hole

by mibel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mibel/pseuds/mibel
Summary: Because we need some Halloween Fluff..I do not own the boys..or have a beta so all mistakes are mine!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because we need some Halloween Fluff..I do not own the boys..or have a beta so all mistakes are mine!

“Steven, would you hurry up?”

“Why are we doing this again, Danno?”

“Because Charlie and Grace wanted to do a group costume and we got a Halloween night off, finally, and part of being a parent is wearing ridiculous costumes when your kids beg you.” Danny could hear some more grumbling and smiled to himself as he straightened his bow tie. 

“I look stupid.” Steve called through the door of their bathroom

“I think that was the point, babe.”

“You realize Lou will never let us live this down, right?”

“Lou went through this same thing when Samantha was younger; Renee showed me a picture of him dressed as Mario because Sam wanted to be Princess Peach.” Steve opened the door with a huge grin on his face

“Think she would give me a copy of that picture?” Danny rolled his eyes and looked to make sure his husbands costume was perfect

“Where’s your hat?” Steve rolled his eyes again and went back into the bathroom

“DANNO! DADDY! ARE YOU READY?”

“Almost Gracie, you and Charlie all set?”

“YES! HURRY!”

“Steven, our children are waiting.”

“I can’t get this damn thing to stay on my head.”

“Get over here.” Steve walked out of the bathroom again, holding the offensive red beanie. Danny pointed to the bed and grabbed two bobby pins that he was forever telling Grace to take to her bathroom off of his night table. After a minute Steve was ready for the Grover’s Halloween party, Danny grabbed his husbands face and tilted it up

“You look great, babe.” Steve rolled his eyes, but placed his hands on Danny’s waist

“You too, Danno and am really happy we are going to spend time with the kids, even if it’s in a costume that I wouldn’t ever think to wear.” Danny leaned in a gave a chaste kiss to Steve’s lips then trailed kisses to his ear

“Don’t worry baby, tonight when the kids are in bed, you’ll get a treat from me for your sacrifice.” Steve coughed and was about to respond when the kids called up the staircase

“DADDY! DANNO! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!”

“Come on babe, let’s get going.”

The two headed downstairs and couldn’t help but chuckle at the excitement on the kids’ faces

“You guys took forever!” Grace cried, arms thrown up in the air so much like her Danno it was scary

“You’re beginning backwards!” Steve said grabbing his keys from the side table

“Aye, the first thing in a visit is to say: How do you do and shake hands, shake hands, shake hands. How do you do and shake hands and state your name and business.” 

“That’s manners.” Danny and Steve said together, loud enough to be heard over Charlie’s laughter

Grace stared for a beat and then smiled and walking in front of the two, and performed a perfect curtsy

“Really? Well, my name is Alice and I’m following the white rabbit. So…”

“THAT’S ME! I’m the white rabbit and we are very late for a very important date!” Charlie yelled, holding up his plastic watch for everyone to see  
“We wouldn’t want to be late white rabbit, so let’s go!” Steve swung Charlie up and headed to the truck. Danny slung an arm around Grace and followed the two

“Good call with the costumes Monkey.”

“I’m glad you and daddy have the night off.” Danny smiled and kissed his daughters head

“Me too babe, come on, we better get in the truck before Charlie and daddy drive off without us.”

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me as I was looking at the Halloween costumes my co-workers wore today, one of them was the Queen of Hearts and I had this awesome thought of how funny it would be to see the boys as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum..the old school Disney version


End file.
